


Land of Passion and Lust

by Marquis of Buckets (geekyAmante)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Community: homesmut, F/F, F/M, Homestuck Kink Meme, M/M, Multi, Other, Rule 34
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-04-03 22:06:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14005824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekyAmante/pseuds/Marquis%20of%20Buckets
Summary: In an alternate universe, Eridan stumbles upon an Easter egg in the game that would make everyone's wet dreams come to fruition. Hardcore shipping ensues.This is my first fic, period. I plan to update monthly, but bear with me if this isn't the case. Not really a peaceful point in my life.[Yes, this is the same fic as on fanfiction(dot)net. Yes I am HeirOfLaG. Why restrict my work to one site?]





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> The first five chapters are simply being ported over from fanfiction(dot)net, but I want to see what this site has to offer, so expect some changes in the following chapters.

Meanwhile, in an alternate universe...

As Karkat was about to open the door to the universe they created, Eridan digs into his pocket, and pulls out an artifact he had plundered from LOWAA. It was mysteriously vibrating, until..!

\- "WAIT, WHAT THE GRUBTOSSING FUCK?! IT'S SO DAMN BRIGHT HERE! WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?"  
-"W3R3 W3 TR4NSPORT3D SOM3WH3R3? SOM3ON3 F1LL 1N TH3 BL1ND G1RL."  
-"i don't knoww, kar. this artifact i plundered from lowwaa was vibratin, and then wwe wwere all transported to... wwhatevver this place is.  
-"Hey, guys! Stop 8ickering and come check this out. Everyone else, save your 8ooooooooring chatter."

Vriska had come across a banner, bearing the message:

WELCOME TO LOPAL!  
CONGRATULATIONS ON CREATING YOUR UNIVERSE  
COME CELEBRATE YOUR SUCCESS WITH SOME ACTION, YOU RASCALS, YOU.

Past this banner was what appeared to be some sort of exotic resort, surrounded on the opposite side by a sandy beach meeting a blue sea. There was a bright moon overhead, apparently absorbing and projecting light from Skaia.

Most of the trolls stood there, dumbfounded, their maw agape at the sign. Vriska, however, found a letter on the floor below the banner. She opened it, and read the message:

"Greetings, players! Welcome to the Land of Passion and Lust, also known as LOPAL. This land had been hidden in shadow, accessible only if someone found the secret egg, generated in each instance of the Incipisphere."

-"wwell, that explains this," Eridan said, holding up the egg.  
-"Shut 8p, f8sh face! I'm reading here," Vriska hissed, clearing her throat to continue:

"This land was created to facilitate population of your new universe, and to ease any tensions developed over the course of the game. This planet has several safety measures in place to allow for the most enjoyable experience here. Have fun!"

-"uhh..." everyone said in unison.

"Oh, and another thing: because this session was generated from a scratch, your creators will arrive shortly. Also, that egg has another use. Have fun figuring that one out."

Once she finished this, she looked behind them and, surely enough, there they were: the pre-scratch trolls from the alpha timeline. They looked disoriented, as if they were transportalized there as well. Suddenly, they all started cheering and embracing each other, sans a grumpy prude of a troll who wore a red sweater.

-"We're here! We're really here!" the other eleven cried, tearing off their clothes to reveal the swimwear they wore beneath.  
-"HEY. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL CHEERING FOR, YOU SI-" Karkat was interrupted by a blinding flash of blue light, followed by the appearance of the Alpha and Beta humans.

-"Um, did I not take us to the right place? Shit, sorry guys. I don't know what happened, I'm still trying to get the hang of these cool new warp powers," John apologized to everyone.  
-"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU? WHY DO YOU ACT LIKE YOU KNOW US?" Karkat asked John.  
-"Oh, boy, we're that off-course, aren't we."

John then recapped the events of the alpha timeline, up until Act 6, at the point where everyone was waiting for the Jacks and Condesce to arrive, in which he was about to transport the humans to their proper locations, but was then distracted by something suggestive one of them said.

-"TEREZI, YOU'RE THE SEER OF MIND. LOOK- ER, SNIFF INTO HIS MIND AND 'SEE' IF THIS PINK MONKEY IS TELLING THE TRUTH," Karkat said, clearly doubtful of this tale.  
-"TH4T'S NOT HOW 1T WORKS, DUMP4SS! BUT, 1 D1D US3 MY M1ND'S 3Y3 TO S33 1NTO TH3 4LPH4 T1M3L1NE, 4ND H1S STORY CH3CKS OUT," Terezi replied, shrugging.  
-"WELL, OKAY THEN," Karkat admitted, breathing deeply.

Everyone was silent, except the dancestors, who had joyously stampeded into the resort. The tension was so thick one could cut it with a knife. The humans had stared blankly at the banner, noticing the phallic poles holding it up, John reading the note Vriska had given him and passing it to his friends, blushing violently at what it implied, the others following suit until everyone was filled in. The girls stared intently at the egg Eridan still held as it vibrated, clearly realizing its 'other' use.

-"can we just check out thii2 damn re2ort already? my feet are gettiing tired from all thii2 2tandiing around," Sollux spoke up finally.

Everyone looked about, shrugged, and followed the dancestors in. The resort was quite spacious, with rides typically seen at a human pier or boardwalk. The residences looked like human inns, with more than enough rooms for everyone to have their own. The pre-scratch trolls took up one building, the post-scratch trolls another, and the humans a third. Over the course of the next two days, Dirk, Karkat and Latula, through the use of their aspects and some shenanigans, brought the trolls up to speed on the events of the alpha timeline, via implanting memories of it directly into their respective consciousnesses. Roxy conjured up a fuck-ton of sopor slime to keep Gamzee pacified, and discreetly conjured up a fuck-ton of different varieties of condoms, using her Void powers. During this time, everyone came to accept their situation, and decided to truly enjoy themselves, and each other, in the Land of Passion and Lust.


	2. Rosemary in the Rose Fields

It's getting dark on LOPAL. The satellite orbiting it has given the planet its own rotation, setting it apart from the rest. The beach by the resort glimmers with a faint magenta, and hints of orange. John, Rose, Roxy and Terezi had recently returned from mapping the planet, and now Rose has invited Roxy over to discuss what had happened over the course of the expedition.

-"hey rose, whatcha think of this planet so far?" Roxy asked nonchalantly, a sly grin on her face.  
-"It's very pretty. And I do understand its purpose," she responded, lightly blushing, "but its weird that this only presented itself on an offshoot reality."  
-"Well, offshoot or not, we should still make an effort to make the best of this bitch. i know imma get my freak on with someone on this rock. and no, im not talkin' 'bout u. yet." Roxy finished with a signature wonk.  
-"I think I know who you have in mind. He's the type to take your BREATH away, isn't he, Roxy?" Rose said, tapping her head knowingly, mouthing the name "John" silently but clearly.  
-"well, maybe," she replied, flushed in the face, "if only he could stop his blackrom bs with that grumpy troll."  
-"Yes, I've also noticed that they've developed quite the forked tongue for each other. It's kind of cute, really. Hold that thought, someone is contacting me," Rose cut herself off by the blinking of her laptop screen.

\--grimAuxiliatrix[GA] has begun trolling tentacleTherapist[TT]--  
GA: Hello Rose Human  
GA: How Are You  
TT: Greetings, Kanaya. I'm doing well.  
TT: I'm currently conversing with Roxy, on topics that would normally be difficult for me to broach.  
TT: For reasons you probably won't understand.  
GA: Thats My Line  
GA: Is This The Human Sarcasm Im Remembering  
TT: Perhaps.  
GA: How Charming  
GA: How Did Mapping The Planet Go  
TT: We've managed to compile plenty of data, and have sent it to Sollux so he and Roxy can collaborate on creating a viable map program for us all to use.  
GA: That Sounds Like An Idea  
TT: Also, there are these fields I wanted to show you. They're quite gorgeous.  
GA:  
GA: Are You Asking Me Out On A Date  
TT: ...  
TT: Maybe.  
GA: How Soon Can You Pick Me Up From My Respit Block  
TT: Let me finish up with Roxy, and then we can go.  
\--grimAuxiliatrix[GA] has ceased trolling tentacleTherapist[TT]--

-"Roxy, it's been fun. But I have to go, which means so do you," Rose said flatly.  
-"aww, oh well. later, paradox alt" Roxy said. "remember what i said."  
-"How do you even know why I'm leaving?" Rose asked, legitimately intrigued.  
-"you bit your lip. dead ringer for unclean thoughts," she claimed matter-of-factly, her grin returning. "well, i have a program to code and a troll to collab w. bye"  
-"Bye." Rose replied, slightly blushing.

At this point they were both at the door, Rose having changed into an outfit Kanaya made for her and captchaloguing her bed. Rose floated off to meet her matesprit while Roxy waltzed to the next door and entered her apartment, laptop in hand. She smiled devilishly, having slipped her a few condoms

One moment later...

-"Knock knock. Is a certain jade blooded troll there?" Rose asked, a smile forming on her face.  
-"Yes" Kanaya responded, opening the door. She was clad in red and green, in a new outfit which flattered her thighs, hips and waistline. "Shall We Leave"  
-"Yeah..." Rose trailed off, her eyes fixated on her lover's waist, biting her lip suggestively.

She then swooped Kanaya off her feet, bridal style, and the two were off, to a field of different colored roses. John had made a clearing earlier when Terezi's rocket wings ran out of fuel, for a clean landing. The whole scene was kind of cute, but that is a tale for a later chapter. Rose floated down to the clearing, and deployed her bed. The two sat upon it, Rose watching as Kanaya took in the scenery with wide-eyed fascination and awe. 

-"Its Beautiful, Rose" Kanaya finally said, turning to face her. "Just Like You-" she was interrupted by Rose locking lips with her. Her eyes widened with surprise, but soon settled down, lulled into bliss.

They held each other's cheeks lovingly, flicking their tongues about, tasting each other's flesh. Rose shifted her hand from Kanaya's cheek to her shoulder, down along her arm, to her waist, slipping fingers under the fabric. Kanaya jolted at the sudden stimulus. "I Suddenly Regret Teaching You About Grub Scars" she gasped as Rose ran her fingers along the sensitive skin, feeling an agitation between her legs. An intense agitation, that quickly needed addressing. Kanaya swiftly moved her hand from Rose's face to her dress, wiggling it underneath to her nook, rubbing furiously at the opening. Rose bit her lip again, in an unsuccessful attempt to stifle a gasp. The hand she used to support her upper body had swiftly moved to her own pussy, leading her to fall upon Kanaya's lap, taking in the scent of her hormones. They were both slowly being overwhelmed by an intense lust, helping each other remove their dresses, revealing the lingerie beneath.

Rose wore a lace and mesh bralette with boyshorts, both black with violet details. Kanaya wore a high-neck bralette with a thong, both red with green details. They each took a long look at each other, devising a plan of attack. Rose couldn't take her eyes off her crotch, noticing movement underneath the fabric, which was getting moist. Kanaya took this moment of distraction to pounce upon her, kissing her neck. She used her hands to play with her breasts, kneading the mounds in an affectionate manner, leaving Rose to stimulate her grub scars again, silently creating a challenge for them. "Let's see who breaks away first," she managed to say amidst uneven breathing. Her partner simply hummed in agreement, grinning slightly as she traced her tongue slowly from her shoulder to the peak of her neck, just below her ear, to sneak a nibble at it before returning her lips to Rose's. They pressed each other's bodies together, thighs grinding against folds. Skaia illuminated the sweat they formed, giving each a brilliant shimmer.

As if in sync, they moved a hand to each other's backs, unhooking their bras and assisting each other in removing them. Rose was about to remove her panties, but stopped when she felt Kanaya's tentabulge finally emerge from her nook to do it for her. Her legs squirmed in excitement as the slippery member slinked along her slit to loop around the article and tug at it, slowly moving it as far as its length would allow. It retracted, allowing them to grind it the rest of the way down and off, promptly doing the same for Kanaya. Rose's mind was going wild, swimming in hormones, as she conceded and rubbed at her vagina ravenously, pulling away from the kiss to breathe better. Kanaya giggled softly as she took over for Rose, swatting her hand away and rubbing the wet folds, spreading them to probe with her middle finger. Rose held tightly to Kanaya, nails digging into skin, but not enough to puncture. The finger slipped against a particularly vulnerable spot, causing Rose's walls to clamp down, her legs quivering as she hit a high. Her eyes rolled back momentarily as she moaned in a very dirty tone.

The sound awakened Kanaya's thirst, her tentabulge now fully protruding, wiggling about and throbbing in anticipation. She moved them about until she had Rose pinned on her back, legs folded around her waist. "Im Putting It In" she chirped, biting her lip. Rose nodded, using one hand to hold a condom while simultaneously spreading her labia to receive the member, her other hand massaging her own breast, fingers toying with her nipple. Kanaya slowly slid it in, sending chills down Rose's back. Kanaya bent forward to bring her in for yet another kiss, beginning to thrust at a consistent pace, starting out slow. To the trained ear, they appeared to be performing a duet, somewhere amidst their moaning, gasping, panting and humming, which slowly grew more chaotic as Kanaya increased the tempo.

Rose's back arched upward, her eyes rolled back again, unable to contain herself. "Kanaya, I... I'm gonna cum... I'm gonna cum soon..." she managed to let out as her legs clenched tighter around Kanaya's waist, pulling her closer. Kanaya nodded, thrusting faster and harder to indicate her own approaching climax. Rose's walls clamped down again, harder this time, squeezing the tentabulge. The feeling overwhelmed Kanaya, who then climaxed as well, releasing a torrent of hot, sticky, jade green fluid into the condom. The heat of it had Rose's mind spinning in euphoria, as she slumped onto the bed, legs splayed and twitching, humming in relief. Kanaya also slumped over, resting herself upon Rose, exhaling deeply.

Somewhere among the roses, a couple of voices can be heard. Both the ladies look over and notice two pairs of horns, similarly shaped, reminiscent of two certain unpalatable trolls. "AMPORAS!" they both yelled. Suddenly, Eridan and Cronus hop out of the bushes, both bleeding from cutting themselves on the thorns. Eridan is holding a video recorder in his hands, and Cronus has his halfway down his jeans. Rose uses her magic to quickly destroy the video recorder, setting them both scurrying off. The lovers looked back at each other, blushing violently.

-"We Should Go"  
-"Agreed."

And the two were off, Rose captchaloguing her bed again, the two putting their lingerie and dresses back on, and Rose carrying Kanaya back home. "Ugh, the nerve of those two perverts," Rose said, a stern look on her face. "How much do you think they saw?" "Im Tempted To Kill Him Again" Kanaya responded grimly, as they landed by her door. "Now that I think about it, I'm wondering if I should move in with you. If that's alright with you, of course," Rose asked. "Yes" Kanaya responded without the slightest hesitation. Rose smiled, and kissed Kanaya before indicating she would return to her apartment to pack everything up. Kanaya grabbed her by the arm before she had a chance to leave. "Can It Wait Until The Morning" she asked, blushing. "I Was Thinking Perhaps A Round Two Would Be In Order" she concluded, biting her lip as she opened her door.

"Alright, sure. But only because I love you."  
"I Love You Too"


	3. Light Show at the Beach

Meanwhile, back when the moon was just rising...

Feferi and Sollux were walking to the beach by the resort. Feferi wore a fuschia colored two-piece bikini underneath her signature outfit, save for the royal tiara and other such jewelry. Sollux wore his normal tee and anaglyph glasses alongside a pair of blue and red swim trunks, and a mismatched black and white pair of flip flops.   
Feferi admired the view. The moon reflected light onto the ocean in such a blissful way, with streaks of white against a vast blanket of deep blue, coming into foamy contact with the golden sand, outstretched between the mountain pass on the left and the forest on the right.

-"Isn't it so B--EAUTIFUL, Sollux?" Feferi asked, following a long sigh of admiration.  
-"yeah, it2 pretty nii2e," he replied, sharing her admiration.  
-"Come on, the water s)(hould still b-E warm!" she cried, running toward the water, pulling off her crop top.  
-"but, ugh, oh fiine," he replied, pulling his own shirt off.

Before Sollux followed his matesprit into the water, he took a moment to watch the water cast a shimmer to her body, to outline her lovely frame against the rising moon. Realizing the thoughts that formed in his head, and their subsequent biological response, he made a beeline for the water, holding himself at a far enough distance for her not to notice, but also not to feel suspicious. He managed to do this for quite a while, until a rogue wave tossed him onto her.

-"aw 2hiit!" he exclaimed as he was swept off his feet, onto her.  
-")(-E)(-E, you're such a goofball..." she trailed off, her face glowing a bright fuschia. "Uhhh... Sollux? Did you forget anything in your pockets?"  
-"uhhh... no?" he replied, quickly shifting away from her. "damn wave."  
-"Sollux, don't f-E-El -Embarrass-Ed, pl-Eas-E? I actually find this kind of flatt-Ering, and -End-Earing, and mmph-!" Feferi was cut off by Sollux crashing his lips against hers. After the initial shock had registered, she wrapped her arms around him, smiling slightly. She further hummed contentedly, as he no longer concealed his emergent tentabulge, allowing it to writhe in his trunks, which occasionally bumped up against her skirt, which she now realizes she left on, not that it would get in the way.

Feferi started to feel bubbly inside, and light headed, unkowingly having moved her hands down to Sollux's trunks, trying to tug them off of him. "w-waiit, ff, 2low down," he cut her off with a hand on her wrist. "But don't you want this?" she asked, snapping out of her daze. "no, ii do. let me ju2t get 2omethiing fir2t," he said, moving the same hand into his rear pocket and pulling out a pair of condoms. She looked at them, confused. He simply wiggled his eyebrows in reply. She held the look for a little longer, then put two and two together, her eyes widening and her lips perking into a toothy grin. Excited to prove her hypothesis, she tugged down and, to her joy, it turned out that Sollux actually had a SECOND bone bulge.

Wow. Two bulges? Really?

Huh.

Alas, returning to the narrative, Feferi cradled the two bulges in her hand, giggling as Sollux unwrapped the condoms and moved his hips back to put them on. After having done so, he shared in her jovial mood, pulling her close and traced a couple fingers around her grub scars. She bit her lip tenderly and massaged his back, raking hers straight along them. His spine convulsed from the surge of neural impulses, and he turned his face aside to redirect a small optic blast. She then cautiously massaged them more gently, giving his eyes a faint glow. It was something of a spectacle to her, like a fireworks display. They held this for a while, until their desire for each other reached overwhelming levels.

Sollux was the first to act, pulling Feferi in close for a kiss, one hand still up against her grub scars while the other slid down to her skirt, pulling her bikini bottom to the side, cradling her tentabulge in his hand, stroking it gently. Feferi giggled at her matesprit's advance, pulling his hips to hers while he raised one of her legs slightly, holding it up with his free hand. His dual bulges kept busy, one of them tangling with hers, while the other teased at her folds, dragging circles around her nook. Her hips began to buckle, yearning for his bulge.

“iim gonna put iit iin, okay?” Sollux asked, breaking away from the kiss to make sure Feferi was ready for what came next. She simply nodded in agreement, going in to continue the kiss. One of his bulges proceeded to penetrate her, squeezing its way in with a considerable amount of effort, the other wrapping around hers and squeezing a bit, sending chills up and down her spine. She let out a rather erotic moan, her eyes rolling back slightly. Sollux took advantage of this opportunity to stroke his tongue against her fin, only adding to her ecstasy. He then set the pace, thrusting and squeezing slowly, lacing his free hand with hers.

A few hours had passed. A siren’s song was composed out of the medley of moans, glubs, splashes and gasps for breath. Nary an ear would come to hear it, except for those of a certain demi-human, who may or may not be pleasuring herself to it. But that's a detail that will have no implication on further events. In any case, Sollux and Feferi quickly became inebriated in their sexual activity, making no effort to conceal their beachside sex. The waves spat them out onto the sand, and they kept at it. She straddled his waist and embraced herself, running her fingers along her grub scars. Sollux kept thrusting, holding onto her hips for dear life, enraptured by the jiggle of her plump rear with each crash of their hips. He doesn't recall exactly when, but at some point he had released Feferi's bone bulge and let her penetrate his nook, while he stuffed both of his in hers.

Feferi was drowning in endorphins, incapable of thinking straight. Her eyes and head rolled back, mouth agape, panting like a dog. "S-Sollux, I'm gonna..." she barely managed to utter before reaching another high, her legs spasming as her nook clamps down on his bulges. The added pressure caused Sollux to orgasm as well, his bulges expanding before shooting another load of genetic material into the rubber sleeves. Its warmth gave them both chills. The bulges slip out of Feferi, allowing her to slump forward a bit. "take iit out, let me help you fiini2h," Sollux requested, bringing his hands to her bulge, rubbing it slightly. She was barely able to comply, flopping onto the sand in front of her. He helped her onto her back, and kissed her while rubbing her off, occasionally tracing a finger around the nook he ravaged not even a minute ago.

After seven minutes of ecstasy, Feferi came to climax, releasing a massive load. Sollux aimed her bulge away from him, painting the sand next to them a light shade of fuschia, with splashes of his own mustard. The color mixed in those spots, to a shade of salmon. Dismissing it, he grabbed his matesprit by her hands, pulling her into a sitting position. "tiired?" he asked, suddenly intent on going back to his room. "Y-y-Ea)(, l-Et's go..." she said, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and giving him a look that said "Carry me?" He read this and obliged, picking her up bridal style and walking them to his room, using his psionics to open the door. He laid her down in his recuperacoon, and paused before getting in after her, noticing that he received some messages while he was out. 

\--tipsyGnostalgic[TG] has begun pestering twinArmageddons[TA]--  
TG:hey, so, we came back from mapping the plant  
TG:*planet  
TG:kanaya and terezi say we should totes work together, using our L33T skillz to create a map program for everyone  
TG:im sednig you the filez, but imma jus do my onw thign  
TG:*sending  
TG:*own  
TG:*thing  
TG:jegus  
TG:but yeah, ttyl  
TG:bye  
\--tipsyGnostalgic[TG] has sent twinArmageddons[TA] photoset.rar--  
\--tipsyGnostalgic[TG] has ceased pestering twinArmageddons[TA]--

Sollux was tired, but a program like that could take 5 minutes to code, easy. He opened the photoset but, contrary to what he expected, his husktop displayed the red screen of the culled, all the usual characters changed to display a crude depiction of one of Roxy's mutated meowbeasts. But that's not what he saw. What he saw was spades. Spades as far as the eye can see. This was a declaration of kismetic hacker war. As soon as he got some shut-eye, he'd be so ready to fuck her shit up.


	4. Triggered At the Skatepark

The next evening, at the resort...

Latula had found the maintenance room, and had the brilliant idea of draining the pool, essentially turning it into a skate park. After having done so, she called Mituna over for some sweet shreds.

\--bzzt bzzt--  
"7UL1P?"  
"h3y, tun4 b4b3. gu3ss who found th3 MOST R4D1C4L SKAT3 P4RK 3V4!"  
"WH0"  
"M3, YOU LOV4BL3 GOOFB4LL! COM3 ON, L3T'S SHR3D!"  
"FUHK Y37H! H0LD 0N, L3MM3 54Y 8Y3 70 K4NKUN7!"  
"w41t, 4ctu4lly, t3ll h1m to com3 4long. h3 could f1lm our S1CK TR1CKZ!"  
"H0PY 5H17, Y0UR3 R1GH7! K 1M G0NN4 45K. *loud incomprehensible muttering with interruptions of bland verbose chatter* 4LR1GH7, H35 1N!"  
"R4DIC4L! m33t m3 4t th3 pool 1n t3n, k b4b3?"  
"Y0U G07 17 5UG4RT1T5!"  
"h4h4, okay. luv y4, by3!"  
\--click--

Ten minutes later, at the pool, Mituna and Kankri watch Latula show up with her board and a videocamera, in her signature skintight bodysuit. Mituna hollered at his matesprit, wearing his matching bodysuit, while Kankri simply waved, still dressed in his signature hiked up pants and red sweater. Latula hi-fived Kankri with her usual fervor, then handed him the camera, showing him how to use it before finally embracing Mituna and planting a soft kiss on his cheek, dragging him over to where they'd start.

"k4nkz, you r34dy w1th th3 c4m3r4?" Latula asked, board at the ready and Mituna by her side.  
"Yes, Latula. I 6elieve that the device is ready t9 rec9rd," he replies with a thumbs up.  
"4LR1GH7, 817CH35! L375 D0 7H15!" Mituna cried, taking the plunge.

The trio then begin to record what had the potential to be one of the best skater coolkid montages in all of Paradox Space, had Kankri not spent over half his time focusing the camera on Latula's rockin' bod, particularly her plush thighs. After about 20 minutes, Mituna leaps out of the empty pool. "4LR1GH7, 71M3 F0R M3 70 8U57 0U7 7H3 81G GUN5, 455H0L35!" Before either of them had a chance to register what he meant, he leapt into the air, attempting to gain some extra speed when he hits the pool wall. He miscalculated his jump, however, and his board's wheels catch on the lip of the pool, sending him headfirst into the floor. The helmet absorbed the brunt of the impact, but it still rattled him, and one of his horns had chipped, sending a shooting pain throughout his skull. He let out a loud grunt of pain before falling unconscious, prompting both Latula and Kankri to come to his aid, pulling him out of the pool. Kankri rushed off to find a first aid kit while Latula pulled his helmet off and massaged his head, letting it rest on her lap.

Not five minutes later, Kankri returns with a first aid kit and wraps Mituna's head in bandages.  
"Latula, it appears that Mituna isn't 6reathing. D9 y9u kn9w CPR?"  
"oh, gog. y-y34h, 1 l34rn3d 1t shortly 4ft3r 1 start3d d4t1ng tun4. 1 got th1s."  
Latula began compressions, watching his stomach rise and fall for 30 reps before cupping both his nose and mouth within hers and forcing air into his lungs. Kankri watched her plump lips work, suddenly feeling jealous of Mituna. After what felt like an eternity, it appeared that Latula had lost track of the routine, focusing on his air intake. Upon further inspection, it turned out that while Kankri was lost in thought, Mituna had come to, and he and Latula were now making out. Kankri simply watched them go. Though this public display of affection could be triggering to some, he couldn't bring himself to stop them. Part of him seemed to enjoy watching this unfold. The matesprits were wholly focused on each other, neither noticing nor caring that Kankri watched intently as they escalated.

Latula had started undoing Mituna's bodysuit, still kissing him passionately, resting her hands against his surprisingly chiseled physique. Like seriously, you could grind meat on those abs. Imagine how they'd glisten when drenched in sweat... Ahem. Mituna had shifted his arms about, assisting her, to the point where his body from the waist up was exposed. She caressed his grub scars, spawning a bubbly feeling in his head, which prompted him to start on her bodysuit, but getting frustrated as to how it went. Latula giggled, shooshing Mituna as she stripped, revealing a teal lace bra and matching thong, which accentuated her curvaceous hips. Kankri's jaw dropped, witnessing their magnificent bodies. It started to feel a little hot in there. He pulled off his sweater, and pulled his leggings down to his waist, revealing his barely toned chest and abs, which weren't too shabby, but paled in comparison to their defined musculature. He fanned himself with one hand, and brought his other to his crotch, hiding his emergent bone bulge which pushed against the fabric.

Mituna dragged his fingers along Latula's grub scars out of nowhere, making her release quite a dirty moan. She cupped her mouth with her hands, her cheeks blushing a radiant teal. Mituna laughed while Kankri watched, blushing a bright red, his hand now in his pants, gently cupping his bulge. Latula saw Kankri and gasped, shocked at how he behaved, yet part of her found it arousing, creating dirty thoughts. There was always this tension between them, and she always tried to ignore them. Perhaps now was as good a time as any to explore them. Latula straddled her matesprit's hips and bent down, whispering to him an indecent proposition. Mituna mulled it over for a moment, before nodding in agreement, but bringing her back down to whisper some conditions. She then moved off, sauntering over to Kankri.

"h3y, k4nkz, tun4 4nd 1 w3r3 just t4lk1ng..." she began, blushing.  
"Y-yes?" he replied, shocked that she wasn't telling him off.  
"wh4t would you s4y 1f w3, w3ll, 1, 1nv1t3d you for... umm..." she trailed off, staring at his crotch, the tip of his moist bulge poking over the waistband.  
"W-well, umm, if I am t9 pr9perly infer what y9u are referring t9... then sure?" he accepted her offer before she had a chance to finish.  
"oh, um, h3h3h, th4ts good, good to know. tun4 h4s som3 cond1t1ons, though," Latula admitted after a moment.  
"9h? I'm suddenly quite apprehensive 9f this endeav9r..." Kankri replied, a bead of sweat forming on his head.  
"h3 s4ys th4t your bulg3 1s 4llow3d 4nywh3r3 but h3r3..." she stated, pointing at her crotch, a little wet from both her and Mituna's juices.  
"9h... what a shame. H9wever, I'm n9t 9ne t9 l99k a gift h99f6east in the m9uth. I accept the terms," he claims finally.  
"oh, gr34t," she sheepishly admits before planting a soft kiss on Kankri's lips, beckoning him to their side.

Kankri scoots over to where Latula and Mituna were arousing each other, as she ground her nook against his forked bulge, now exposed and visibly moist, ready for action. Kankri dropped his leggings, exposing his red rocket bone bulge. Both Latula and Mituna were surprised to see this, but kept at each other. Latula spun around so her back faced Mituna, as she beckoned Kankri to sit down in front of her. She moved her thong aside, finally allowing her matesprit to penetrate her. Her breathing became erratic as it slowly inched inward, leading her to fall forward slightly. She then spread Kankri's legs and caressed his bulge, slowly running her fingers along it and the perimeter of his nook. He chirped excitedly, his shaky arms propping him up as she slowly began to stroke with one hand, and insert a couple fingers of the other. She couldn't help but giggle at how ridiculous Kankri's face looked as her face approached his hot, throbbing bulge.

After a few frustrating minutes of stroking, Kankri was finally met with lustful bliss as she kissed his tentabulge, her tongue slathering the tip with her saliva. She started at the tip, with a bit of sucking, as if it were a straw, then enveloping more of it in her mouth, pausing halfway down. "mmph, k3nkhh, y3r r33wy ph3kh1ngh (d4mn, k4nkz, you'r3 r34lly p4ck1ng)" she tried to say with her mouth full, the vibrations from her vocal cords sending his eyes rolling back into his skull in ecstasy. He fell back, one hand caressing his own grub scars and the other rubbing his horn. He babbled incoherently, losing all sense of reason as she tried to fit more in her mouth, being barely able to take it all from her current posture.

Mituna watched pleasantly as Latula's ass bounced against his hips slowly, his thick bifurcated bulge reaching every corner of her nook. Latula's dirty muffled moans and gasps added to the boys' pleasure. Mituna was a bit of a quick shooter, and just reached climax. He shot his hot load deep inside of his matesprit, as she never put a condom on him, nor thought to grab any, for that matter, passing out shortly after. She realizes this when she feels his genetic material inside her, but dismisses it. She figures she'll just wash it out later. For now, though, she now has Kankri all to herself. She pulls off of her matesprit, bringing herself to a more favorable position, now able to easily swallow Kankri's bulge whole.

"L-Latula, why did y9u suddenly- ahhh," Kankri was cut off by the combination of Latula raising a finger as if to shush him, then brought it down to finger his nook, stepping up her fellatio. Kankri's mind was being overcome by endorphins, leaving him in a lustful haze, only barely coherent. She kept at it for about 5 minutes, giggling and humming in contentment at Kankri's facial expressions, bringing him to release. She grinned smugly as she swallowed every last drop of his hot cum, eyeing him seductively as she wiped some scarlet drool from the corner of her lip, licking it off her finger.

Latula's heart raced, as did Kankri's. All those sweeps of romantic and sexual tension were never so painfully present as in this moment. Latula moved up, until she was eye level with Kankri. They looked into each other's eyes for what felt like an eternity. "do you w4nt m3?" she finally asked, hovering less than an inch away from him. He blushed a violent candy red, almost matching a rainbow drinker's level of incandescence as his eyes widened, realizing what she was asking of him. "I d9, 6ut-" he was cut off by her crashing her soft, smooth lips against his, initiating a heartfelt, tender kiss. In that moment, nothing else mattered. Not the cum in her mouth, nor his celibacy, nor the fact that he wasn't her matesprit, nor even the dumb rule Mituna imposed. All they were conscious of was themselves and each other. 

Kankri smoothly caressed Latula's grub scars, as if he were handling a harp, each finger dragging along in small, calculated, graceful movements, pulling her heartstrings. She muffled her moans, which had a cuter tone now than earlier, by softly biting his neck, just behind his mandible. He breathed sharply, his heart melting with her new vocals. His bulge yearned for her, as hers did for him. Almost as if communicating telepathically, they spread their legs as their bulges wrapped around each other in a playful strangle before penetrating each other's nooks. Slowly, they flicked about inside, making sure to prod and rub every inch of their insides. They gasped at every twitch, moaned with each thrust, the ecstasy mounting as they finally laid their sexual frustrations to rest, feeling something special and unique to them. They kept at it for 7 minutes of bliss, when that magical moment of mutual climax arrived. They held to each other as if their lives depended on it, as they blew their respective loads inside each other.

Latula fell to Kankri's side, exhausted. Kankri simply relaxed his limbs, sitting up and looking over her body. "T9 hell with 6eing celi6ate," he silently proclaimed, smiling. She giggled, sitting up as well. "1 n33d to br1ng tun4 b4ck up to h1s room. m1nd l3nd1ng 4 h4nd?" she asked plainly. "Sure, he needs his rest," he stated in concurrence. They got dressed, dressed Mituna, packed everything up, and went to deposit Mituna in his room, which was next to Latula's, which was two down from Kankri's.

"S9, uh, what n9w?" Kankri asked as he closed the door behind them.  
"w3ll, wh4t do th1nk w3 should do?" Latula replied, a little flustered with the question.  
"Well, um, d9 y9u want me?" he asked, bringing them back to that moment.  
"y-y34h, but-" Latula was cut off by Kankri stealing a kiss from her, smirking afterwards.  
"It can be 9ur little secret."

They both smiled, and left for their own rooms.


	5. Attack of the Wild Ones!

Meanwhile, in the rec center...

Karkat had found the cinema room, and came up with the idea to binge on all his rom-coms. He asked Sollux to help him retrieve it from his encryption modus before handing it over to him, and holed himself up in there for a movie marathon. He's halfway through his second movie, when Equius and Nepeta happen upon him on their way to the gym three rooms over.

"D --> Hmm, this is une%pected," Equius whispers to Nepeta.  
":33 < *ac is a little surprised by the appearance of karkitty in the cinema hall, and curious of what he's watching*," she whispers.  
"UGH, COULD YOU KEEP IT THE FUCK DOWN BACK THERE! I'M TRYING TO WATCH THE MOVIE!" Karkat yells , his eyes still glued to the screen.  
":33 < *ac freezes in place, and dismisses equius to the gym*"  
"D --> Nepeta, I will not stand for this. As your moirail-"  
"SWEET FUCKING DOLOROSA, EQUIUS, JUST LEAVE! AS YOUR FORMER LEADER I ORDER YOU TO GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"  
"D--> Um, shoot. I think there are still some towels in the gym. I must go, post-haste."  
":33 <*ac quietly watches her moirail leave, then returns her feline focus to karkitty*"

Nepeta stealthily makes it to a spot where she can see Karkat's face without him seeing her, watching him for a while. She listens to the movie as well, curious as to what he's so focused on. The subject of romance is often touched, and her interest is now peaked, taking a proper seat a couple feet from him.

":33 < what mewvie is this?" she asked, genuinely curious.  
"OH, UM, IT'S 'IN WHICH A TEAL BLOODED LEGISLACERATOR HAPPENS UPON AN ALIEN FUGITIVE FROM A WARTORN PLANET FOR HOLDING INFORMATION VITAL TO THE SUCCESS OF AN UPRISING, AND AGREES TO HELP THEM IN THE NAME OF JUSTICE AND GLORY, BUT THEN DEVELOPS RED FEELINGS FOR THE ALIEN ABOUT THE TIME THEIR KISMESIS APPEARS, ASSISTING THE ENEMY, AND CALLS UPON BOTH THEIR MOIRAIL AND AUSPISTICE TO AID THEM, THUS DIVIDING THE BLACK PAIR FURTHER, LEADING THE PROTAGONIST TO HAVE TO CHOOSE BETWEEN JUSTICE AND KISMESSISITUDE, ULTIMATELY CULLING HER BLACK LOVER AND DYING SHORTLY AFTER, BUT NOT BEFORE HELPING THE ALIENS SUCCEED AND BECOME IMMORTALIZED ON THEIR PLANET."  
":33 < meow, sounds infurresting. But why couldn't they just talk it out with their kismewsis? Convert them to the rebellion?"  
"BECAUSE THE EMPIRE PROMISED THEM VAST RICHES AND AN ARMY TO ASSIST IN EXPANDING THE ALTERNIAN EMPIRE."  
":33 < but shouldn't her kismewsis come furst?"  
"THAT'S WHAT I WAS THINKING, BUT THEN AGAIN, THIS DIRECTOR IS NOTORIOUSLY STUPID. THE PROTAGONIST WAS *THIS CLOSE* TO FILLING HER QUADRANTS!"  
":33 < and that's every troll's dream, isn't it?"  
"WOW, SOMEONE GETS IT! THANK YOU, NEPETA!"  
":33 < aw, thanks, karkitty."  
"HEY, I'VE ALREADY SEEN THIS ONE A BILLION TIMES. WANNA WATCH SOMETHING THAT ISN'T SO FRUSTRATINGLY PAINFUL TO WATCH?"  
":33 < uhm, sure... that'd be nice..."

Karkat and Nepeta then spend several hours watching movies, watching silently during the pailing scenes, and discussing the romantic follies in each one, as she subconsciously inched closer to him, until they were side by side. Equius had finished exercising some time ago, but when he saw them, decided that it was in his best interests not to deter them, instead walking back to his room, leaving Nepeta a curt "good luck" text on her phone. Karkat has managed to finally calm his voice down, after having some tea that Nepeta had stowed in her sylladex for a drink on the go. Cameowmile was always welcome.

"wow, i never would've thought i could get so into troll romance with anyone," Karkat finally claims, as they hit the credits for another movie.  
":33 < the feelings are mewtual," Nepeta replies, smiling.  
"hmm, but there’s something i don’t get here," he continues, looking her in the eyes.  
":33 < hmm, what's that, karkitty?" she asks, completely oblivious to his gaze.  
"why haven't we done something like this sooner? i mean, in the other timeline. the alpha timeline. i always avoided you on that meteor, and then gamzee straight up ended you," he trailed off.  
":33 < well, it's like mew said, mew avoided me, even though... oh furget it, we're here meow, right?" she stated, her cheeks a bit flushed.  
"right, heh. those cat puns are kind of cute, by the way," he confessed, his gaze slightly turning away in embarrassment.  
":33 < oh, uh, thanks, k-karkitty," she replied, her lower lip trembling at the corner.  
"cute, like you..." he reestablished eye contact with her, inching close to her.

Nepeta's heart beat like crazy. This was the moment she was waiting for, ever since starting the session. She puckered up, her eyes shut tight, as her lips made contact with his. She recoiled for a moment, but then tried again, this time her lips assuming a more natural form. They held each other by the shoulders as a smooch became a romantic lip lock, as they tasted each others mouths and spit, their tongues exploring away. They pulled up the armrest dividing them, and pulled each other close, really getting into it. It had become a war of attrition, and Nepeta loved every second of it, nipping at Karkat's lips and tongue, almost choking him on one occasion. Back at his respit block, Equius feels a sudden sense of STRONG pride.

Nepeta breaks the kiss, nibbling at Karkat's ear and slipping her fingers under his shirt. He squirms a bit, giggling because he's ticklish in that spot, but suddenly bursts into a sweat when she runs her nails along his grub scars, letting out a shrill yelp of surprise and pleasure. She slows down, and looks him in the eyes. He looks back, and nods, smirking as he followed her lead, helping her out of her coat. He paused briefly to look at her fit form. She wasn't a hulking brute, like her moirail, but her muscles did have some definition to them. She also had quite a few scars across her body, most likely the result of having to wrestle some of her prey down. Apparently she also wore a crop top, which barely covered her grub scars, and revealed her toned abdomen, as well as more scars. He ran his fingers along these, which turned out to be a little sensitive as well, as proven by her giggling.

Their hands continued to rile each other up, until they were both undressed from the waist up. ":33 < aww, karkitty, you're so cute when you're half-naked!" Nepeta giggled, one hand tracing circles around one of his horns, while the other cupped his crotch. "h-heh, so are you, nep," he replies, his hands doing the same. His face was aglow with his candy red blood rushing around beneath his skin, as he took her hand and guided it into his pants, to properly caress his tentabulge, which squirmed excitedly in anticipation. She also ran a stray finger along the lip of his nook, which caused him greater pleasure. He returned the gesture by doing the same to her, but not before pulling her in for a kiss, prompting her face to blush like his. 

":33 < quite being such a cute copykat!" Nepeta exclaimed minutes later, breaking their kiss. She was visibly ecstatic: her breathing was shaky, as well as her pelvis, now nude since Karkat helped her out of her pants and paw print panties. The same had occurred to him, having been stripped of his pants and crab print boxers, his bone bulge thirsting for some action. Karkat purred in anticipation, simultaneously tempted and hesitant to go further. "if you say so, kitten," he boldly complies, now fondling her bulge more assertively, scooting closer to her. He wrestles her until he's pinned her down, looking her in the eyes with a playful look. She looks back, surprised but excited. His bone bulge rubbed against hers briefly before tracing the tip of her nook, as he rubbed his fingers along her grub scars, like pulling strings on a miniature cord flayer, or "ukulele" as the highbloods called it. Nepeta yelped in excitement, panting, as she pulled Karkat's hips to hers, ready for him. He was caught off guard, and the rest of him collapsed onto her, pushing him deeper into her. The two yelled in ecstasy, and paused to regain their faculties.

Karkat then started to thrust his bulge inside her, slowly setting a pace for Nepeta to follow. She followed on it, visibly on the verge of orgasm. She finally came, overjoyed to be living one of her wildest, most erotic dreams ever. Karkat slowed down, watching her orgasm, feeding his lust for her. She was kind of hot when she clutched her sides, squeezing her rumble spheres into an inviting cleavage, her eyes slightly rolling back, and gasping for breath. He wanted more and, luckily for them both, so did she. She brought one of her hands up to his head, and pulled his ear close to her mouth. ":33 < give me more..." she whispered, nibbling his earlobe. Those three words were all he needed to hear. He picked up the rhythm again, biting into her neck, not enough to draw blood, but enough to leave a mark. His mark. They kept at it for a few minutes, at which point Karkat came to orgasm, too. His candy red cum mixed with her olive fluids, a little dribble spilling from her nook.

But Nepeta wanted more. Something awakened within her, an intense desire for sex. Sex with Karkat, specifically. She found her stamina renewed, while Karkat had collapsed at her feet, thirsty and tired. She sat there for a moment, a little distraught at his state, but then recalled the cinnameow lickorice tea in her sylladex, and called it at once. She prepared and served it to him in a flash. As he drained the cup, he felt restored, and aroused. He gave her that look that begged the question: "again?" to which she replied by raising her ass to him, bent over, her hands spreading her nook. He giggled, dipping the head of his bone bulge inside a couple times, eyeing her spinal crevice. 

Karkat slyly wiped some cum from the lip of Nepeta's nook, which now overflowed with both of their genetic material, and moistened up her crevice. The fluid sent a chill up Nepeta's spine, but before she had a chance to question Karkat's actions, he pulled out of her nook and prodded her rear repeatedly, each time trying a little harder to push in. ":33 < karkat, w-what are mew doing? that's the wrong ho-" she was cut off by his throbbing bulge penetrating her asshole, causing her to yell in surprise. "fffFUCK, THIS IS TIGHT," Karkat exclaimed as he slowly forced his way in deeper, until his hips hit her ass. He pulled out slowly, but not fully, both of them grunting and groaning the whole way. Both their minds were in a haze. Nepeta had unconsciously brought a hand to jerk her cute little bulge, while Karkat began to thrust again, slowly picking up the pace, his bulge lubricating the walls.

Some minutes go by, and they both come to a powerful climax. Nepeta's back arched and her feet trembled slightly, her eyes rolling back as she screamed in ecstasy, a weak smile on her face. Karkat gritted his teeth in a weak attempt to conceal a moan, his cum exploding forth from his bulge. He pulled out with some effort, and collapsed atop her, both of them spent. He rolled off of her, coming to rest on his back next to her, as she simply relaxed her limbs and laid on her stomach, feeling warmer from the hot semen poured into her. His bulge twitched in triumph a couple more times before lazily retreating into his nook. The two spend about half an hour there, in that post-climactic bliss.

"hey, nepeta," Karkat finally speaks up, his voice a little hoarse, "did i overdo it?"  
":33 < no," she replies, her voice just as raspy. ":33 < i asked for it when i gave you that tea."  
"uh..." he starts, his cheeks slowly flushing with color, "was it good for you?"  
Nepeta turns her head to make eye contact with him. ":33 < best exercise ever, hehe."  
"damn, you're cute," he replies, bringing a hand over to pet her hair.  
":33 < uh, karkitty? do you, uh... w-wanna..." Nepeta struggled even now to ask him.  
"uh, um, y-yeah, okay," he replies amidst her pause, already fully aware of what she intended to ask. "let's be matesprits."

Nepeta's chest tightened up in cheer, surprise and happiness. She scooted over to him and pulled him in for a loving kiss, her fingers lacing with his, genetic material dribbling out of her holes. Karkat then rose to his feet, stretched his limbs, and pulled her up so she could do the same. They got dressed, and she helped him pack up all his movies. They held hands as they left the rec center, but were stopped by a sweaty Equius, his face contorted into a mix of rage and disgust. "D--> Could you please e%plain the meaning of this 100dness?" he asked sternly, holding up his cracked phone to show footage of the new pair's recent activities. They watched wide-eyed and slack-jawed as their sextape was playing, audible from more than one location. Suddenly, Kanaya had shown up from the direction of the communal hive stems aka apartments. "I Know Whos Responsible" she said, beckoning them to follow. The four of them then went to the rec center, into the projector room, and found Eridan on his husktop grinning as he groped himself to the footage, which came directly from a camera that was plugged into it. When he saw the door open, he shrieked in horror and tried to make a break for it, only to be barred an exit by the sweaty brute himself.

"noww, i knoww wwhat youre thinkin, 'oh, eridans a pervvert, nyeh'" he starts before Nepeta comes up and punches him in the face. ":33 < delete it, ampurra. all of it." she orders grimly, summoning her claws from her strife deck. Everyone stared at her in shock, completely forgetting the fact that she's a skilled huntress. Equius and Karkat grab her by the shoulders, effectively holding her back until she sheathed her claws and promised not to lay a paw on him. "i just wwanna havve someone special, you knoww?" Eridan speaks up, his voice cracking. "i see all a you enjoyin each other's company, baskin in the glory of your lovve for each other, and i wwish i could havve that too," he finishes, finally breaking down, sobbing. The others take pity on him, Karkat going so far as to sit down beside him and pacify him, patting him on the back while looking to the others for any ideas.

"D--> Perhaps I could build a robot for you as a fau% partner," Equius suggested.  
"wwhat? a robot? you daft brute, you think a stinkin machine could replace a troll?" Eridan replied in rage.  
"D--> Well, highblood, it works for me when i feel a little b100..." he answered, beginning to sweat at the thought of his destroyed machines.  
"wwhile it may wwork for you, you fetishistic brute," he claimed, "i am a troll of refined taste-"  
":33 < SAYS THE TROLL WHO HITS ON EVERYONE, AMPURRA!" Nepeta objected, visibly uncomfortable. Karkat shoots her a wink of approval.  
"fair point, nep," Eridan admits, getting off his high skyhorse. "alright, ill givve it a shot. but first wwe need to address the sevveral vvideos my dancestor and I havve uploaded, perhaps sol could help."

And so, the five of them went over to Sollux's block, had all the videos deleted, then went to Equius's where Cronus was summoned. Equius built both the Amporas companion bots, and they swore to stop their scandalous activities. The Amporas then left immediately for their blocks, followed by Kanaya, then Karkat and Nepeta, Equius asking them to wait a second, as he removed his glasses to reveal a stoic look on his face. "D--> lowblood, make sure you treat her properly." Karkat nodded and they closed the door, leaving the blueblood to his devices. "DID... DID I JUST WIN YOUR MOIRAIL'S APPROVAL?" Karkat asked Nepeta in confusion, to which she only replied with a cute giggle and a kiss on his cheek. The two then left for Karkat's hive, to watch some more movies.


	6. Whose Wand is it Anyway?

Not much later...

The setting sun has ceased its assault of light rays on the LOPAL resort. Rose and Kanaya had just woken up, having spent the day asleep in each others arms, occasionally indulging in some foreplay, when either felt restless. Rose's pale skin contrasted nicely during the day against Kanaya's ashen complexion, both glistening with the sweat they formed in their heated activities. Now, however, they both needed a shower, which they gladly took together.

-"What a day, Kanaya. You sure know how to please a woman," Rose giggled, kissing her matesprit's cheek.  
-"Dont Be Modest Rose, You Were Exceptional As Well," the jadeblood replied, lathering them both up with soap.  
-"Although, I do need to ask a favor of you, if you're willing to oblige," the former mentioned hesitantly.  
-"What Is It" Kanaya asked, expressively more curious than anything.  
-"A couple days ago, while you were asleep, I had commissioned my dancestor to conjure something from the Void, which I'll show you later, but using it had made me contemplate trying something several human couples, and likely just as many troll couples, would find shameful," Rose admitted, blushing. She briefly dodged Kanaya's gaze before realizing she still didn't look annoyed, still holding a face of curiosity.

After their shower, Rose had shown Kanaya the dildo she had mentioned during their twilight ablution. It was quite similar to a man's penis, at about an inch in girth and roughly 6 inches in length, and realistically detailed. Kanaya held the floppy faux phallus in her hands, examining the toy closely. "What Are You Trying To Tell Me Rose" she finally asked, staring at her ivory skinned partner, who had just finished drying herself and now dressed herself in black underwear with violet frills, followed by her Velvet Squiddleknit Dress. "Kanaya, what I'm trying to tell you is, I'm curious, and wish to perform an experiment. I'm not sure who I should call for it, or how to even go about doing so but, my body is begging me to try it. I won't do it if you don't want me to, but-"  
"Okay" Kanaya cut her off, coming in to embrace her.  
"Wait, you aren't averse to this?" Rose asked, accepting the embrace.  
"I Know That In The End Youll Come Back To Me" the troll answered, shooting Rose a quick wink. "Now Go And Have Your Little Experiment" she continued, eyeing the toy they left aside. "I Have An Experiment Of My Own To Perform"  
Eyeing Kanaya a bit longer, Rose wondered how she had possibly proved herself to be one of the coolest girlfriends ever. She pulled out her Hubphone and scrolled through her contacts, stopping at a boy she hasn't spoken to since they first surveyed the planet.

-tentacleTherapist[TT] began pestering ectoBiologist[EB]-  
TT: John. I need your help.  
TT: I'm performing an experiment and I'm pretty sure you're the only one who can assist me.  
EB: oh hey rose.  
EB: yeah, sure thing. where to?  
TT: I'll rendezvous with you at your apartment. First I need to visit my dancestor.  
EB: okay sure. see ya later then!  
\- ectoBiologist[EB] has stopped pestering tentacleTherapist[TT]-

Rose headed out and, as mentioned, dropped by Roxy's apartment, knocking politely. The sound of videogames and rage can be heard behind the door beforehand. Not a moment passed when Roxy opened up, her hair disheveled and eyes irritated.  
-"Sup, rose? Need something?" she asked, inviting her in.  
-"Good evening, Roxy. I'm doing fine. And yes, actually. I need something that I believe you've already made plenty of," Rose replied.  
-"Damn, you and Kanaya are pretty rambunctious rascals, aren't ya?" she asked, giggling slightly, already grabbing a handful of condoms from a basket by her door. "I'm surprised the two of you aren't raw-dogging it yet. Taking it slow, I assume?"  
-"Although you are correct when it comes to Kanaya and me, that's not what these are for," Rose replied, taking the protection from her dancestor. "I'm actually going to see a man about a rooster."  
-"Wait, don't tell me," Roxy interjected, holding her head, thinking hard. "Would it be the hunk of Breath?" she asked smugly, knowing herself to be correct.  
-"Don't worry, I'll save some for you. But for now I take my leave. Have a good night, Roxy," Rose finished, planting a kiss on her cheek.  
-"Only if you have a better one," Roxy replied, reciprocating the gesture and shooting her a wink and a thumbs up before watching her leave.

Rose casually walked up the stairs to the next floor, where John set himself up down the middle of the corridor. Knocking as politely as before, Rose took a moment to examine herself, making sure she was as "normal Rose" as possible before John saw. She was caught off guard when John had appeared beside her, apparently coming from the other end of the corridor. "Hey, Rose! Sorry if I scared you just now, decided to take a walk while I waited, expecting you to take a little longer. So, what's up?" he prattled on, giving Rose enough time to recover. "Hello to you as well, John," Rose started, having fully composed herself. "This will take some time to explain, so perhaps it'd be better to do so from the comfort of your apartment."

John led them inside his apartment, which he had performed a pretty good job of maintaining: Clean walls, carpet, furniture, etc, organized film and game collection, and a well-tended couch. "Go ahead, take a seat. 'Mi casa es su casa', as the late Spanish speakers said," John joked, walking over to the kitchen. Rose noticed that he still wore his god-tier ensemble before accepting his offer and taking a seat, legs crossed. "You hungry? I can whip up some food," the host yelled from in front of his fridge, dispensing a couple glasses of water. "No thanks, but thank you for offering," Rose replied as he left the kitchen, bringing her a glass of water, taking a sip of his own. "Thanks for the drink, as well. I didn't realize how parched I felt." "Ah, don't mention it, Rose," John replied, smiling. "What are friends for?" he finished as he set his glass down on the coffee table in front of the couch, which he now sat on, opposite Rose. "So, enough gobbledygook. What's this experiment you mentioned over Pesterchum?" he asked, curious as to how he can be of assistance.

-"Well, this is by no means a regular experiment. Rather, this is some sort of impulse I feel compelled to follow through with," Rose trailed off, thinking back to Kanaya, then the dildo, then thoughts she entertained while using the dildo. This train of thought had left the station, en route to LOPAL's red light district.  
-"What's up Rose? You okay? You look hot. Er, um, as in fever hot, not sexy hot, although that isn't wrong either, uh..." John's face flushed red with the Dave move he just pulled, not noticing Rose's look of surprise.  
-"You think I'm hot?" Rose asked, scooting over to John without either of them realizing it.  
-"Well, yeah, uhm, sure..." he replied, subconsciously closing the gap.  
-"That does make things easier," Rose trailed off, the two leaning in closer, until...

Their lips connected softly and briefly. They both recoiled momentarily from the surprise they both felt, Rose adjusting her hairband, John his glasses. In a flash, Rose tried again, crashing her lips to John's, seeing to it that she fulfills her experiment. John doesn't put up a fight, partly excited, mostly curious to see where this goes. They grasp each other's heads for support, as Rose parts John's lips to lock them together. The taste of enamel was familiar to Rose, but John's saliva was something new to experience. John awkwardly jutted his tongue into her mouth, feeling around her teeth and tasting her spit, which at this point had hints of Kanaya's as well. Rose guided his tongue with hers, simultaneously surprised and excited that John needed instruction in proper oral seduction. Her hands had slipped under his tee and gently trailed upward, examining John's musculature. Just a little flab, although abs can be felt underneath. His chest was virtually bare, and sensitive. The latter part was deduced when John's breathing shifted in rhythm as Rose's fingers danced across the surface. Her nails traced the outline of his ribs back down, unaware of the tent currently being pitched further down.

John broke the kiss, his face scarlet. Not a second later, he thrust himself upward, swapping their positions. He nibbled on her earlobe, then trailed his tongue slowly down her neck, stopping to give the base a solid hickey. His hands, acting independently of his conscious, darted as far down her dress as possible, pulling it up to expose her pale calves. His hands caressed her legs, inching upward, his grip growing more firm as his digits approached her pillow of an ass, giving it a playful squeeze. She suppressed a yelp of surprise, opting instead to casually unzip the back of her dress, while tugging at the collar of John's shirt. "Off," she solemnly requested, beginning to strip just the way her dear Kanaya liked, which knocked the air out of the Heir. John quickly slipped his top off, exposing the chest that Rose had just explored not a moment before, and did the same with his pants, now clad only in his Green Slime Ghost boxers while Rose returned to her black and violet lace lingerie, her dress tossed beside John's outfit.

Rose rested her hands on John's head, as it approached her crotch. He occupied his mouth by alternating between dragging his tongue up her thighs, and occasionally leaving bite marks. His mouth finally reached her panties, which he nudged aside with his nose before having his way with her. Her grip on his head grew tighter as his tongue slid along the perimeter of her moistened folds. Slowly, he transitions from the outer to the inner labia, tasting more and more of her soft flesh. In the meantime, Rose's head was slowly flooding with endorphins, which rushed in with every stride of John's tongue, almost losing sight of what the purpose of this all was. Pushing him away with a foot to his chest, she returned to the top of the exchange, her hand feeling around for his bulge.

Suddenly she freezes. Rose's hand can make out the shape of the pipe she came searching for. Its heat, its pulsating form, the hard, thick shaft, the bulbous head - it was a little scary to her. This is nothing like Kanaya's bulge, it's a man's penis. John stifled a slight moan as her fingers gently pulled it out from under his boxers, which were promptly tossed atop the rest of his clothes. Her wet slit hovered over his rocket while she slowly undid her brassiere, holding her chest while she tossed the garment aside. Releasing her hold, gravity pulled her breasts again, smooth and round in the moonlight. Without even a sign of preparation, she grabbed his cock and attempted to ram it up her pussy, releasing a dirty moan as the head passed her lips. She immediately pulled out, almost forgetting something very important. Reaching for her dress, she pulled a condom from one of the discrete pockets and dressed John's Johnson properly before going to town. Once more, she took the head past her lips, slower this time, to prevent the same obscene sound as last time.

Slowly, she moved up and down, setting a rhythm for John to follow, still in disbelief in what she had been missing. John's thick shaft stretched her walls wide, making her feel things Kanaya never could. She would have to take care not to grow addicted to his dick. John sat up to fondle Rose's chest, mesmerized by their rhythmic bouncing. He felt like his cock would melt inside of her, and loved it. John had never known sex could feel so good! He thrusted a little awkwardly at first, trying to follow Rose's rhythm. Surely enough, he began to pump in tandem with her bouncing. Just seconds after John matches her pace, Rose begins to hasten, growing feverishly faster, her lust consuming her mind. She copped a breast and kneaded it in sync with her hip movements, as they began to gyrate on John's. These sordid movements drove him wild, matching her movements with little effort.

Minutes go by, feeling like hours. The room now reeks of pheromones and sweat. John is plowing into Rose, his head gently kissing her cervix. He nibbles one of Rose's nipples, the other being kneaded vigorously by her own hand. Her mind was almost completely blank, as she bit on her lip, her pussy quivering around John's hot, throbbing cock. The member twitched with every other violent thrust, the rubber barely intact. "R-Rose, I'm gonna..." John muttered, pulling himself close to her chest, as if bracing for impact. "Me too, John," Rose gasped in response, following his lead and grabbing tightly onto his head, her walls clamping down hard on John's dick, prompting him to blow his load. Their bodies trembled a bit, as if attempting to achieve liftoff. John flopped back down on his couch, Rose landing on top of him. John's member twitched one last time before slipping out of Rose with a barely audible pop. The condom was still wrapped around his cock, albeit sopping wet on the inside and outside from sweat, pussy juices and cum.

"Hmm, this has proven to be quite the experiment for me, John," Rose said, followed by a deep breath.  
"Yeah, who knew that sex could feel so good?" he replied, cupping his hands under his head.  
"This is your first time? I thought for sure that Roxy would've made it into your pants by now," Rose mentioned, not even thinking of that before waltzing in here and getting herself off. "How was it?"  
"Well, like I said, it was amazi- wait, why would you think Roxy would've... unless... oh," John finally realized, smacking himself squarely in the forehead. "Don't tell Dave."  
"Your secret's safe with me, airhead," she promised, shooting him a quick wink. "Now, my deepest apologies for simply cumming and going, but I'm sure we both know that I have a girlfriend to get home to," she continued, lifting herself off him and getting dressed to leave.  
John chuckled at the obvious joke she made before stopping her. "You look like you could use a shower, Rose," he claimed, eyeing her down.  
"Are you inviting me for a bath, John?" she asked, noticing his raging boner already answering the question.   
"Yeah, you look pretty. Sweaty, uh, pretty sweaty," John corrected himself, eyes darting about.  
"Hmm, you do drive a hard point," Rose retorted, her lips craving his shaft. "Congratulations, John. You've twisted my arm," she finished, briefly cupping his dangling ballsack before accompanying him to the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom, John bent over to plug and start filling the tub with hot water, giving Rose the perfect opportunity to quickly grasp his rigid member and start stroking it. The surprise had him buckling his legs for a second, still trying to focus on the water's temperature while she stroked away, feeling compelled to do some more experimenting. As one hand stroked his shaft, a finger on the other drags up his scrotum, between his legs, up to his butthole. "W-wha-" John exclaims in surprise before letting out a shuddering moan, Rose having swiftly stuck her tongue where her finger had been not a second earlier. The water in the tub starts to feel a little too hot, so John adjusts the temperature before another chill of unusual pleasure ran up his spine, focused when her tongue started to circumnavigate his asshole. The water reached a suitable temperature, and John barely maintained composure as he shut the valves off. His rock hard cock was itching for another round so, when Rose moved back to ask about the water, he spun her around and slapped his cock between her cheeks.

"In retrospect, I should've been expecting this when I teased you earlier," Rose stated with a quivering breath, followed by an audible gasp as John's wand prodded her back door, just as her finger did his not a minute earlier. Without any hesitation, he slowly thrusts inside of her, first the mushroom cap of his head, then the shaft, little by little, until he was completely inside her. Her body quaked in pleasure as he pulled out for another thrust, slowly developing a pace for round 2. "Y'know, the water's gonna get cold, we should probably do this in the tub," John mentioned, glancing back at the full receptacle. "Just fuck me John," Rose replied, "we can have that bath afterwards."

John thrusted away, captivated by how Rose's ass bounced against his hips. One of his hands had gone down to stimulate her pussy, but most of his attention went towards thrusting his meat stick into her tight asshole. Minutes later, John had crouched down to nuzzle the back of Rose's neck, one hand still fingrig her pussy, the other fondling a breast tenderly. Rose's hips buckled from the torrent of pleasure every thrust provided, the pace getting faster and faster. "John, I'm gonna... c-cum again..." Rose managed to mutter through her forced breathing. "M-me too Rose, I'm gonna cum too..." He replied with much effort. Rose's walls clamped down again, both around his cock and around his fingers, the latter slowly getting soaked in cum, the former spewing out a fat load up Rose's plump ass. Rose again collapsed from the ride, as did John, endorphins clouding both of their minds.

"Shower. Now," John blurted out after taking a long pause to catch his breath. "Alright, John," Rose replied, waiting for him to get off of her to step into the tepid water of the tub and join him in getting cleaned up. After finally getting cleaned up and dressed, Rose kissed John on the cheek as she stepped out of his apartment. "Don't forget what I said about Roxy, John," Rose said with a curt wink, taking off shortly afterwards. Once she arrived at her apartment, she courteously knocked before walking in to find Kanaya sprawled on her bed, cupping her grub scars with one hand while the other vigorously pumped Rose's dildo into her nook. "So how did your experiment go, dear?" Kanaya asked, her breath fluttering. "If I'm gauging your reactions properly, then I'd say I had about as much fun as you're having, my love," Rose replied, joining her in bed.


	7. Get Your Rox Off, John

On the following morning...

"ARGH, DAMNIT ROSE!" John yelled, splayed out on his bed, morning wood standing tall and impudently jutting out from his boxers. He wasn't necessarily mad at her, he was more mad of the fact that he was oblivious to Roxy's feelings for him, and needed Rose to spell it out. But how to go about reciprocating his feelings? He did feel the same way toward her and, if his night with Rose was any hint towards anything, she's probably down to fuck as well. He wonders if he should wear something special. Rummaging through his wardrobe, the only outfit that looks good (other than his awesome god-tier jammies, which lay folded up by his bed) was his Wise Guy Slime Suit, now emptied of cards. No need for embarrassing displays. Anyway, he decides to use the Wise Guy Slime Suit tonight, and makes a quick stop to the rose fields, pausing to find a fresh looking red one. After plucking it from the field and carefully plucking the thorns along its length, he flies back to his apartment and tidies himself.

\------tentacleTherapist[TT] has begun pestering tipsyGnostalgic[TG]------

TT: You appear to have a guest coming. Good luck. *wonk*  
TG: hey thats my line  
TG: wait  
TG: whos coming  
TG: :o  
TG: you didnt

\------tentacleTherapist[TT] has ceased pestering tipsyGnostalgic[TG]------

Roxy couldn't believe what was going on. Her face was probably scarlet right now, but she didn't care. John was coming. She looked like shit right now, she needs to freshen up. She quickly runs to the shower, washes up, going the extra mile and quickly waxing a cute little landing strip before performing an enema. She then void-summoned a fuck-ton of condoms to refill the basket, recently emptied by horny passers-by. She paused for a moment, stark naked, in front of her wardrobe. The only outfit in there that looked appealing (other than her sick god-tier jammies, which hung on a hook outside her bathroom) was the outfit she wore pre-ascension. She straightened it out, and applied a spritz of perfume. She then started playing some video games to try and distract her mind from the potential fun the two would have.

At twilight, a cold shower, some hair gel, a freshly ironed suit, and a pair of polished glasses later, John makes his way to Roxy's hive on the floor below, rose clutched between his teeth. He knocks at the door, suddenly overthinking everything, when he hears shuffling from the other side of the door. Roxy makes her way to the door, heart thumping in her chest. She opened the door to a dashing Egbert, eyes slowly widening, focused on her. He looked like a lady-killing hispanic man from your typical Mexican soap opera, except not as tan, nor speaking Spanish, and wearing adorkable glasses. Roxy fumbles a bit trying to lean on the door, failing as it swings in, John dipping to catch her as she falls. The two lock eyes and the world stands still. That evening, as Skaia's light was about to illuminate the other half of the planet, only they existed. It was like the blank, just them and the land they stood on.

Slowly, the two closed the distance, their lips locking like puzzle pieces. It started at just the lips, John standing as Roxy recovered. They had already inside Roxy's apartment, John shutting the door behind him. Neither of them recall shutting their eyes, but when they did, their lips gave way to their tongues. John's saliva had a unique taste to it, probably from all the Gushers he eats, Roxy having a field day with the term "gushing" in her mind, something she hoped to do in the near future. John's hands, large and slightly callous, held her tenderly. Roxy's spit was bittersweet for John, the taste reminiscent of alcohol and pumpkins, the former barely present. It intoxicated him, as did her hands which, thin and soft compared to his, lost themselves in his hair. They kissed lovingly and passionately, their hearts and minds dancing to the rhythm of their breathing, and the Great Fairy Fountain theme in the background.

They find themselves on the ground, by Roxy's beanbag chair, which she had sat on minutes ago. Their eyes open, John breaking the kiss to admire the pink irises in detail as she studies his blues. After a good minute is invested into this, John starts kissing Roxy in places other than her mouth, starting by taking her hand and planting a soft kiss on the back, still maintaining eye contact. Then he starts up her arm, proceeding slowly and breaking eye contact halfway up her wrist. His eyes gently close as he proceeds further up until, upon finally reaching the shoulder, he sticks his tongue out and glides it up her neck, stopping at the jawline first to nibble at her bare earlobe, then proceeding to give her a good hickey. Her head had begun to spin when he passed her elbow, but now it hit full tilt, letting out a mixed chirp of glee and arousal. Her hands had long since started undoing the buttons on his suit jacket and dress shirt, revealing his cutely average bod.

John ceases his affections to slip off his unbuttoned clothes, slipping his hands underneath her to undo the zipper of her dress. She raised her back to assist him and, as he pulled the fabric out from around her arms and down her legs, her cat keyhole lingerie had appeared for them to behold. John couldn't help but stare for a moment, her breasts transfixing, pale against her tan body, the cleavage in the keyhole inviting. He touched his lips to the exposed flesh on both mounds, which felt soft, and smooth to the touch. The tent John pitched in his pants was starting to grow painful, but he kept at it, trickling small kisses all over Roxy's body. Her tummy wasn't toned, but she didn't have a flab or anything either. It was rather plain, yet attractive with a hint of musculature hiding beneath the surface. John took his time trailing his tongue in little circles before slightly kissing the exposed flesh of her crotch, then slobbering all over her plush thighs, which made his boner scream in pain as it chafed against his pants. He finally undid the button, unzipped, and pushed the pair off his legs, crouched over Roxy's legs with a pole in his boxers aching for some action. 

Wanting to prolong the foreplay for a while longer, John returns to his previous task of eating Roxy out, a task she doesn't appear to have any aversion to. He buries his face in between her thighs again, his tongue exploring her cave of secrets. Her hands gravitate toward his head, tangling in his short trimmed coif, scratching absentmindedly. John finds these affections super cute, his heart beginning to pound harder in his chest. His piping hot boner hasn't escaped Roxy's mind, however, as she attempts to collect her thoughts enough to make a request. "J-Johnnn... wa-wait, slow down~" she managed to muster, tugging slightly at his raven locks. He stops and raises his head to meet her gaze. "I can't be the only one here getting off on oral, so bring me that ass so i can make you feel good too," she requested, surprising herself with how coherent she sounded. John mulls it over for a second before humoring her. He gets on his knees, waddling over to her head, his legs straddling her. He bends back down to work his tongue some more, slyly dragging his tongue from her navel to her nethers, where his oral onslaught resumed. Roxy deeply appreciated this move, her brain firing off sparks of ecstasy before she begins to tease his shlong.

Roxy starts slow, kissing the tip then slowly lambasting the shaft with her wet tongue, the scent of his manhood more intoxicating to her than anything at her old pad. Her head began to spin as she began licking his cock more hungrily, licking in a spiralling path up its length as her lips began to surround its girth. Suddenly, another shock shoots up her spine as John appears to have started rimming her. "This kinky beast is trying to one-up me, isn't he?" She thought to herself, coming up with a way to exact vengeance. One of her hands stops kneading her boobs, which she doesn't recall having started doing, and creeps along John's side before it's hovering John's tight, shapely ass. Extending the pinky, she ever so slightly prods the hole and feels him tense up all over, which in turn drives her wild. The sudden stimulus caused him to slip and just slip his tongue up her asshole, which he doesn't stop afterward. If anything, he takes the opportunity to up the ante, taking one hand to finger her pussy while his tongue goes into overdrive in her ass. 

"Oh myGAAH-! John, Don't Stop! Right-ah! Right Fuckin' there, ohmyfuggin'- AH!" Roxy yelled as John's fingers worked their magic, his tongue similarly driving her wild. Somewhere down the line, she had stopped sucking for a lack of breath, something John had just taken notice to. He swung his hips a bit, reminding his partner of the meal in front of her, and she eventually got the message, lazily taking its length inside her mouth and bobbing her head to the best of her endorphin-dulled conscious abilities. Again, she began to finger John's ass, poking around the perimeter until finally slipping her finger past the entrance. She felt him shudder, and immediately his cock felt more invigorated, beginning to thrust against her head, trying to go deeper. Roxy had unconsciously made her uvula intangible, thus negating her gag reflex and, as such, began to deepthroat John freely. The sucking eventually overpowered him, his legs giving out as he pulled out of Roxy and, with a throaty grunt and a shock setting him upright, came across her chest. Roxy relented on her anal play, pulling her pinky out of his butthole. John moved from standing over her head and landed on his back, his head parallel to her crotch.

"H-Hoo..." John finally breathed. "That was the best sex I've ever had. And that was only Foreplay!" he continued. Roxy giggles, silently reveling in an air of superiority. "Hope you're not too tired, though," Roxy replied, "The night is still young." John sat up sluggishly, cocking an eyebrow at her. "Would you happen to have any tea?" he asked spontaneously. "Yeah, need a drink?" she asked, rising to her feet. "Yeah, what kinds have you got?" he continues, "Karkat's been sending some recommendations." "Oh, yeah, I've got those," Roxy emphasizes, "I keep in touch with nepeta regularly, She's imparted the secrets of the herbs," she finishes with a giggle, beckoning John to follow her into the kitchen.

The Kitchen was in stark contrast to the living room. It was adequately lit, with a sole lamp embedded in the ceiling opposed to the pink fairy lights draped back and forth. It was quieter, isolated from the noise of Navi egging link on. The walls were a light shade of cream, which contrasted against her sun-kissed skin. Returning to Roxy, John realized she was stripping out of her cat keyhole lingerie, facing her bulbous backside to him. His energy returned, as did his boner, as she bent over to relieve herself of her stained panties, she raised a foot behind her onto John's cock to keep him from spoiling the fun too soon. As she finished stripping, he noticed her sexy tan lines, which he cutely raised her free hand to cover up. After tossing her dirty ensemble to him and shooting him a sly look, she grabbed an apron and slipped it on, taking her time tying it around her waist, giving John more of an excuse to ogle at her desirable derriere.

Roxy finally relented on keeping John at leg's reach, bringing her foot back down abruptly enough to jiggle her cheeks. The bounce of her butt entranced him long enough for her to figure out which of her cupboards the teabags were stashed. She opened the door and began to tiptoe in a futile attempt to reach it. At that moment, John used his windy powers to lift her up off her feet enough to reach the bags. "WOAH! Okay, thanks John! Y-you can set me down now," she nervously said, surprised by the warm breeze that engulfed her from the waist down. "Sure thing Roxy," he replied, deciding against pushing his luck for now. He took a seat and ogled at her cream colored ass as she grabbed a teapot, filled it water, set it on the stove and picked out a couple of cinnamon licorice tea bags from a small box with the Leijon symbol on it while cranking up the heat.

"So, how do you like your tea, stud muffin?" Roxy playfully asks, shooting him a smirk over her shoulder. "Oh, uh, sweet I guess? Haven't had much," John replies, sideswiped by the casual conversation she started. "But I could go either way, if you prefer it more naturally," he continued, manspreading in his seat. His erection hasn't calmed down yet, however, now standing proud from his crotch. Roxy notices and, still feeling a little fiesty, stretches her foot back to clumsily stroke the member. her grin widens as John shifts in his seat, his breathing loud and uneasy. He gets especially twitchy when she rubs along his head, which she abuses to keep him rock solid until the tea is ready, which shouldn't be much longer oh hey it's ready.

Roxy stops taunting John to pour them each a cup of cinnamon licorice tea. She hands a mug to John, and takes a seat on his lap, facing him. She takes a sip and removes her apron, tossing it on the chair she previously picked it up from, Her naked form is on full display for him, and he likes what he sees. John takes a careful sip of his mug, his boner within poking distance of Roxy's wet folds. He shifts a bit in his seat, his sweaty cheeks feeling plastered to the seat. As he does, the sweat from their thighs causes her to slip forward and unceremoniously take the head past her opening. They both gasp a bit, both from the sudden penetration and from the hot tea that splashed from their mugs onto their respective bodies. "Ready if you are, hunk," Roxy says in John's ear, having set her tea down on the table. "Wanna do it here or in bed?" he replies, following suit. A sexy wonk from her gives him all the information he needs, his hands softly gripping her waist, which then slink downward to her ass, squeezing them hungrily as he slides her closer, his length now pushing further inside her. She gasps at the start, letting out a drawn out moan as he penetrates deeper.

Sandwiched between the chair and Roxy's soft, yet firm body, John had no way to thrust in, leaving Roxy to do most of the work. Or, as she thought to herself, most of the control. She was able to set the pace and, well, she was horny. Not that her perked up nipples almost poking John's glasses were a dead giveaway. She gyrated her hips slow, easing into the feeling of him inside her, before taunting him with some rough grinding. Not wanting to be the only receptor of such intense pleasure, John grabs and teases one of her nipples, gently squeezing and pulling it while lambasting the other with his tongue. Roxy's ensuing moans and momentarily out of sync grinding inform him that she's enjoying it, For a moment, the two continue, John changing it up from boob to boob, with on and off attention, creating waves of pleasure. She, on the other hand, listened closely to his breathing and gasping and moaning, trying to establish how close John is to climaxing. Whenever he'd approach his limit, she'd ease up, wanting him to last longer and, by consequence, her.

After an eternal eight minutes, Roxy finally gives in and pushes full speed onto him, lost in an intense makeout, John's hot, throbbing cock aching to cum. With one horny slam of her sweet ass against his thighs, Roxy cums, her spine tingling and her legs quaking slightly. John, having peaked as well, grunts hard and shoots an especially potent load inside of her, his hips bucking with every spurt. Roxy falls limp onto John, his warm cum beginning to spill out of her. Since he just came, his dick is still quite sensitive, so John struggles to free it but, when he does, has a shocking realization.

"Roxy, I don't mean to ruin the moment but, as I'm sure you're aware, I wasn't wearing a condom," he claims, slightly worried.  
"Oh, John, don't worry about it," she mumbles, lazily pulling herself off of him to stand up and use her void powers to render herself intangible, all the splooge just falling onto the ground between her legs, before she becomes tangible once more and picking him up. "Wanna shower, or just hit the sack? I don't mind either way," she claims, kissing his cheek sweetly. John rises to his feet, a little worn out from the fucking, and finishes his cup of tea before saying, "Shower, definitely. I feel gross," allowing her to guide him to her bathroom.

Roxy's bathroom, like her kitchen, looks completely normal compared to the living room. The bath tub was large, enough for two people to fit. "Wanna take turns, or are you brave enough to share a bath with me? Don't worry, as much as your cock wants otherwise, we can take a break from the romp," Roxy chuckles to John, eyeing the rising half-chub between his legs and smacking her lips. "I'll hold you to that, Roxy," he says, indicating that he's more than willing to bathe with her. She starts the water, making sure it's nice and cool before heating it up a bit. When the water was finally ready, she tossed in a bath bomb, and sat down by the rim of the tub, beckoning John to her side.

"Y'know, I was wondering something, John," Roxy started, "Since Rose moved in with her hot alien girlfriend, I've been lookin' for somebody to keep me company. You know, Joke around with, chit chat, have some fun," she continued, shooting him her signature wonk, a small smile on her face. "You had me at company, Roxy," John interrupted, following up with a kiss on her forehead. "I'll be happy to move in with you, if you'll have me," he concluded. Roxy felt lighter inside, as if she were made of air. The bath bomb had finished dissolving, so the two stepped in and washed each other off, discussing the details of the move, as well as some other things that may or may not come up later. After their bath, Roxy dragged John into bed and, after another few rounds of gratuitous sex, they fell asleep in each other's embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment on my work. I'd really like to have some feedback and improve my work.


End file.
